The present disclosure relates generally to medical treatment systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to reduced-pressure dressings having a drain adapter and related systems, and methods for treating incisions.
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site can augment and accelerate the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced-pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, which may include faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. Typically, reduced pressure is applied to tissue through a wound dressing assembly that includes a porous pad or other manifold device. The porous pad distributes reduced pressure to the tissue and channels fluids that are drawn from the tissue.